


Date's first visit to the Sagan Residence

by Sickle5



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickle5/pseuds/Sickle5
Summary: Date visits the Sagans for the first time after the events of AI.
Relationships: Date Kaname/Sagan Hitomi
Kudos: 16





	Date's first visit to the Sagan Residence

Date knocked on the Sagan Residence door, shivering with fear. He had been dreading this day all week. 

It was his first time visiting the Sagans start regaining his body. He still did not have all the memories from when he was Falco, only pieces here and there.

That didn’t make him any less scared. He did not want to mess this up.

A young pink haired girl swing the door open “Uncle!!!” she shouted and wrapped his arms around him.

Date felt a small smile curl on his face.

“Hello Iris.” 

“I’m so glad you made it!” 

Date thought back to the lame excuses he made on why he wouldn’t be able to make it but both Aiba and Boss yelled at him to stop being a coward, while Mizuki literally kicked him out of the door. Aiba kept bugging him so much that he made a deal that Aiba would not be allowed to interject if he went.

But having the girl that he now viewed almost like a daughter standing there before him washed a lot of his fears away.

“I am too.”

“After dinner, we can play shovelforge! Oh no I forget to exit my game! I’ll be right back!” Iris ran inside with joy in her step.

“Hello Date” He heard a voice say from within the room.

Date felt his nerves gripping him again.

“Hey Hitomi” he said.

Hitomi smiled at him warmly.

“Iris seems glad you here.” Hitomi said.

“Yea.” Date said.

Hitomi and Date stayed there in silence for a moment.

“how uh is she doing now?” Date said trying to think of something to say.

“Uh. Good she’s doing a lot better now” Hitomi said moving her hands through her hair.

“Glad to hear it. How um about you?” Date said 

“I’m doing a lot better now. I still think about Renju, but I’m just happy Iris is ok.”

“Good. I’m uh happy to hear your doing better.”

“How about you Date? I know Renju was your friend as well.”

“I think I’m alright. I’m usually so worried about Mizuki that I have myself occupied.”

Hitomi laughed.

“Yes I’m sure. Mizuki is sure a handful sometimes, but I’m glad you two take care of each other.”

The two smiled at each other.

“Hey I have a question for you.” Date said. “Did Renju ever meet me, when I was Falco I mean.”

“He did once, you two got along really well then actually, but you disappared shortly after, so you never became friends.” Hitomi said. “It’s funny that he was friends with you without knowing that you used to be Falco.”

“Hm. Yea it is.” Date replied

The two were silent again.

“Um do you want me to help you with anything?” Date asked.

“Oh, uh yes! Yes you can help cut the broccoli.” Hitomi said and put out the broccoli for Date, as Date instinctively found the cutting board and knife, and the two helped each other cook.

After a few minutes dinner was done and they called Iris in. 

Once they were done Hitomi got up and said “Um I’d like to show you something Date, hang on let me find it.”

Hitomi left the room.

“Soooooooo have you asked her yet?” asked Iris

“Asked her what?” Date replied confused.

“Don’t pretend Uncle! Go ask Mom out!” Iris said excidetdly.  
“I...” Date started. “It’s not that simple.”

“Why not Uncle?” 

“Because…. Because I am not that man anymore. And I know I’ll just disappoint her.” Date replied. “She needs someone that I’m not.”

“Stop making excuses Uncle!” Iris said.

Date, I know you didn’t want me to intject but listen to Iris.

Aiba….

No. You’re not getting out of this. I won’t let you. Just do it Old Man.

Old Man?

Your blood presure goes up by 0.0000000000001% when Mizuki calls you that, I figured using it on you in this situation would cause a similar result. Which it seems it has.

YOUR RAISING MY BLOOD PRESSURE!?!?

It’s for your own good Date. Now go do it.

“Date.” Hitomi said from the other room interrupting Date and Aiba’s dialogue

Date turned around and Hitomi gestured to follow him for a second.

Date followed as Iris gave him a look.

Hitomi picked up a photo she had in her room and showed to Date.

“I wanted to show you this, you this so you know how long I’ve saved it.”

It was a photo dated six years ago, showing Hitomi and Falco, smiling together.

“Hitomi...”

“I know you don’t remember it, but that’s ok.” Hitomi said before Date could finish his sentence. 

“You went through something for Iris and me that I can never fully thank you for. And now… you suffer for that with your lack of memories.”

Date was silent.

“Until you regain your memories, know that I will be forever grateful your back, and I can remember for both of us.”

“Hitomi, I… I’m not Falco anymore.”

“I know.” said Hitomi “At least not yet. But in time your memories will return, and then maybe you won’t be Falco entirely, but you will regain parts of you that are. And until then know that Iris and I are here for you.”

Hitomi put her hand on Date’s. 

“I know your doing your best, but I know the old you will reemerge in time.”

Date and Hitomi looked into each other’s eyes while Hitomi’s hand continued to rest on Date’s.

“Uncle!!! Mom!!!! We gotta have dessert still!” Iris’s voice came from the other room

Both Date and Hitomi smiled and started laughting.

“We probably shouldn’t keep Iris waiting” said Hitomi.

“Yea probably a good call.” 

Hitomi and Date left to join Iris holding hands the whole time, and continued holding hands throughout the rest of the night.

When Date did finally leave, he got into his car and waited without starting.

What’s wrong Date?

Well I’m waiting for your jokes, come on hit me. I’m shy and didn’t say what I should or I messed up something.

No Date. You did fine. Well fine enough without me.

Really? Nothing. Nada? No ha ha did you REALLY bring up Renju?

No. I don’t think that will be necessary. Hitomi is right these things will take time to return to a status quo.

Hmph. Yea I guess she is right.

That being said, since you brought it up, Renju may or may not have been the best move depending on circumstances

There it is.

I’m serious! Couples can bond through many ways according to what I have seen including but not limited to…

Date smiled as Aiba rambled to him about relationships. He realized this was probably the most “normal” thing Aiba had ever consulted him on. He didn’t know when, or how, but he knew one day, everything would work out.


End file.
